


In the Nip of Time

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Sensy Nips, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jensen's always said his nipples aren't sensitive. Jared disproves that.





	In the Nip of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> One of my fills for the 2018 Masquerade, written for the lovely [dugindeep](dugindeep.livejournal.com).

Jared and Jensen headed to Jensen's trailer, leaving a trail of water behind them. They'd just finished a scene where they'd been drenched in cold water, and both men were eager to change into dry clothes. Nonetheless, the scene had gone well so, despite their soggy state, they were in good humor, laughing and joking together.

“Grab a towel,” Jensen said, entering the trailer. Jared knew where everything was, just as Jensen knew where everything was in Jared's trailer. Jared threw off his jacket and flannel shirt, grabbing a towel and briskly toweling off his dripping hair. He tossed a towel to Jensen, who had similarly disrobed and was in a white wife-beater.

Jared froze, towel in mid-swipe. The wife-beater clung like a second skin to Jensen's body; his shoulders were bare, gleaming wetly, and his pecs were outlined in semi-transparent white cotton. Even more attention-grabbing were his nipples, the chilled flesh visible as hard points poking arrogantly against the thin fabric. Jared could even see the distinction of color between Jensen's chest and the rosiness of his nipples.

Fuck, that was hot. Jared's dick moved inside his jeans, nudging the zipper as if asking to be let out to play. Jared approved of that idea.

He stepped forward, catching Jensen's arm and pulling him in for a kiss. Jensen immediately responded, but then pulled back with an arched eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? You think we have a little time?”

“Yeah, that was it for that scene, they're going to have to reset for the next. Plus they know we're fucking soaked. So...how about we get the rest of these wet things off and warm ourselves up?” Jared scratched a nail over the pale pink bump of Jensen's wife-beater, smiling when Jensen gasped, eyes going wide at Jared's grin. “Come on now, hurry up!”

They quickly stripped and retreated to Jensen's bedroom. Jared gently pushed Jensen down onto his back, snatching a tie hanging from one bedpost as he did. He swept Jensen's hands together over his head and wrapped the tie around them, threading one end through the headboard and back where he tied them together.

“Comfy?”

Jensen tested the binding. “Yeah, that's fine, but is today surprise kinky day? What do you have up your sleeve, Jay?”

Jared displayed his bare arms. “Nothing up my sleeves, baby. Just had an idea.” He kissed Jensen deeply, Jensen lifting his head as much he could, following Jared's mouth. “Now you just lie back, darlin', and let me take the wheel.”

He knelt next to Jensen and kissed him again before trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. Jensen's cock was already enjoying this, slowly fattening on his thigh. Jared smiled at it before returning his attention to Jensen's chest. 

His eyes were level with Jensen's nipples now, and he gazed at those little buds for a moment. Puffy pink areolae rose from the flat, smooth, pale skin of Jensen's chest, surrounded by tiny freckles. Atop the little mounds, the nipples proper stood proudly, tiny cylinders of rosy flesh that Jared couldn't wait to taste. Jensen never let Jared play with his nipples, claiming that it didn't do anything for him, and besides “Dude, not a girl!”.

Well, those firm little babies looked like they needed some attention all right, and Jared was going to give it to them.

He ignored Jensen's questioning looks and slowly trailed a fingertip around one areola, then the other. He repeated the motion with more pressure, studying how the feel of the skin changed at the demarcation. Around and around his fingers went, pressing and tracing, but studiously avoiding the actual nub.

Jensen moved restlessly. “Come on, Jay, what are you doing? Told you, I don't have tits, so stop fooling around and get busy.”

Jared glanced at Jensen's cock. It told a different story, now fully erect on Jensen's belly. “Oh really?” He purred. “Doesn't do anything for you, huh?” He brought his mouth to Jensen's ear and whispered, “I bet I can make you come just from your nipples.”

There was no mistaking Jensen's gasp, and the somewhat strangled sound of his voice as he protested, “No way. Just stop it. Suck me off already!”

Jared ignored his protest and returned to his playground. Sure enough, those little puppies were more erect than before. He rubbed his thumbs over them; they felt like little beads, sliding around, popping out the other side of his thumbs. Back and forth he rubbed, using his thumbs, forefingers, the palm of his hand. Feeling the points trace across the sensitive skin of his palms made Jared moan and his cock twitch. Looking up at Jensen, who had fallen silent, Jared saw how the green of his eyes had narrowed as his pupils widened, and he was biting his bottom lip.

“Oh sweetheart, these are just so pretty. Bet you'd love some nice nipple clamps, squeeze them tight. A little chain connecting them, so I can tug on them.” He tugged them simultaneously, drawing a grunt of pleasure from Jensen. “How about I get you a corset, pretty lacy one, and I'll tie it so tight your little tits here will be all pushed up, these little rosebuds poking out on top?” A whimper from Jensen as he arched up, tongue sliding out to lick his plump lips. “You like that, huh? Me too. Maybe even a pretty green shibari rope, wrap it around your chest so's only your red, red nipples are sticking out, tease them with my dick.”

“Jay...God, please, Jay...” Jensen looked drunk, his eyes glazed, his mouth slack and red. Jared's balls tightened at the debauched sight. He kissed one bud, rubbing his lips against it before sucking it in. He laved it with his tongue, broad licks over the whole thing, then teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Then the other received the same attention. One hand toyed with whichever nipple wasn't in his mouth—tweaking it, rolling it between his fingers, pinching it. As both nipples got wetter, Jared's fingers slid around and across them more and more slickly.

Jared was surprised how much he was enjoying this—he enjoyed nipple-play, but was usually eager to get on to fucking or sucking. Here, his sole focus was toying with and teasing those sensitive, long-ignored buds. Jensen's pink flesh darkened to angry red under Jared's provoking, the flesh puffier and more swollen, urging Jared on. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jensen's cock twitching, jerking spasmodically across his belly and leaving smears of shiny pre-come across his skin. Jensen had stopped trying to dissuade Jared; in fact, he was moaning and panting steadily, punctuated with “God!” and “Fuck!” and “Jesus, Jay!” Still bound, nonetheless he twisted as he could, arching his back again and again as if to stuff himself into Jared's mouth. His hips canted and bucked, but Jared stayed clear of them and simply kept up his assault on Jensen's nipples, never leaving them unattended by his mouth or his fingers.

Jensen was practically crying with frustration. “Jay, touch me, I need to come! Please, I want to come!” he whined. His cock leaked steadily, a small puddle of pre-come growing on his belly.

Jared's cock was also hard and leaking, but he held firm. “Come from your ninnies, baby, come on. I know you can,” he crooned, rolling and poking the perky points. He flicked them smartly with his thumb and middle finger, making Jensen yelp from the sting and pre-come blurt from his cock. Again and again Jared flicked, Jensen twisting while his hips bucked, urgently seeking friction. 

“Come on, baby! Come!” Jared urged. He suckled hard on one nip, then let his teeth just graze over it while he tugged on the other. Jensen cried out and Jared felt something hot hit his shoulder. He sat up and watched Jensen's cock stipple his chest and belly in white, hips spasming, Jensen's mouth in a gaping grimace as he succumbed to his climax.

The combination of white jizz and red nips on Jensen's chest was exquisite, and Jared grabbed himself, ready to come. Kneeling up, he quickly stripped his cock, smearing his pre-come on his shaft to slick himself up. Jensen was still quietly keening, body softly twitching. Jared rubbed the head of his dick on the pec closest to him, then the nipple itself, setting off a fresh mewl from Jensen. “So beautiful, so fucking hot, Jen,” gasped Jared, teasing his slit with the still-turgid nipple. “Jen!”

He grunted loudly as his cock pulsed out thick white blobs, landing randomly on Jensen's chest. Squeezing himself, Jared panted, stupefied by his orgasm, staring at the mess on his lover. He reached out to a glob and smeared it over Jensen's nipple, rubbing it in like oil or lotion. He did the same to the other side, smearing spoodge over and rubbing it in, and continued until all of the mess was massaged into Jensen's skin. Throughout this, Jensen kept up a low moan, rubbing his thighs together. Jared saw he was already half-hard again.

“Damn, baby. And you were trying to tell me nipple play didn't do anything for you.” Jared chuckled and lay down. “We've got some shopping to do later.”


End file.
